


The Three True Alphas

by Lord_of_Avalon



Series: The Gods and Goddesses of Avalon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meta, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a God, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Avalon/pseuds/Lord_of_Avalon
Summary: The is more to Stiles than meets the eye





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own teen wolf.  
> The concept of a meta belong in metawolf series by John. A.R

 

 

There is something definitely weird going on with Scott. He suddenly got good at lacrosse and his wound suddenly disappeared. So I did what I do best, I researched by visiting man omniscient best friend: Google. Everything points to Scott being a werewolf but the sources differ on what that means. So I remembered there is an occult store that opened six months ago. Logging off the computer I saw there is still time to get there, the store opens till pretty late. Dad is still at the station, the mysterious body cut in half is keeping him busy. I can come back quickly without him knowing I left.  
After a quick drive, I arrived at the store.  
The store is remarkably unremarkable, you would have missed if not for the sign that said Avalon Store for the Occults. Opening the door which rings the doorbell and entering.  I saw the inside the interior is surprising it is bigger than expected with warm colours and a peaceful atmosphere.  The room was large and divided by two parallel bookshelves and on the walls and tables were interesting items, candles, crystals, skulls and many other things. The room was empty, whirling around to check for anyone. The cash counter on the left of the door was empty, so I went to the shelves to browse the book. Looking at the books some leather bounds, some surprisingly modern but all with interesting titles.

"Good evening mister Stilinski," said a deep Irish voice.

Startled at the unexpected voice near me, I turned sharply and I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. The man next to me was 20 something old, absolutely massive about 8 feet tall with muscles that would make bodybuilders green with envy. They were massive yet the look natural and well-formed. They didn't look like someone who pumped iron. He had deep green eyes, fire red-orange hair and green lines from his eyes to his cheeks.

 

"How do you know who I am' I asked surprised.

 

“Because I can read minds," said the giant.

 

"Really, you can read minds!?" I asked excitedly 

 

"I jest mister Stilinski. You are the son of the Sheriff, how could I not know who you are," the man asked with a raised eyebrow

"So how may I be of assistance?" he continued with a tiny smirk.

 

I was pretty embarrassed.  Jokes on him who talks like that. He talked like an old man.

 

“Oh right I'm looking for books on werewolves, “I said

 

“Well, go on the right door over there, there is a library room. I recommended you take **The Updated Bestiary, History of Werewolves, and Rare Creatures of the Pack, Magic, The Supernatural Law, The Magical Treaties, and The Intricacies of the Hierarchy of the Pack. The Etiquette of the Supernatural, Guide to Magic for beginners, How to be a Werewolf 101, and Origin of the species: Magical** , I believe they shall prove most useful “said the man.

 

"Right I will do that," I said quickly went to do as he. As I opened the door, there was a marble stair that led into the library room. The room was beautiful with comfortable sofas scattered around the room, black table with chairs.  Dark wood shelves filled with books and scrolls. Looking at the time I quickly located those books, went back and paid for them. When I got to the door the man spoke:

 

"Oh and mister Stilinski please remember this: help will always be given here, to those who deserve it"

 

“Should that help always be given to those who ask for it?" I asked

 

"Good night mister Stilinski," he said with a quirk of his mouth.

 

I hurried back home put the books and my desk. I took a brief show and made something to eat. After eating I went back to my room and picked a book and got too comfortable to read the first books The Bestiary.

 

I searched the index and found the werewolf section on page 200.

 

_ Werewolves are one of the most common sentient creatures in the world. The species origin is heavily debated from mythological to scientific, some believe it was a curse which the resulted in the first werewolf The Beast of Gévaudan in the 17th century which was hunted down by the first hunter Marie Argent. However, others say the curse is older originating from ancient Greece the first ever werewolf being Lycaon. There 2 types of werewolves the natural wolf and the cursed. _

__

_ The natural wolf is the werewolves who are born as werewolves or bitten by one. This type of werewolves is common. This werewolves when transformed remain more human but can be distinguished by their claws, fangs and ears which resembles. Red, gold, or blue eyes. They can walk like a man or beast. The Redeyes indicate an Alpha, the gold eyes a Beta and blue eyes indicate they have taken innocent life. _

__

_ Werewolves are blessed with strength, speed, instinct, healing, and senses far beyond that of humans. _

__

_ They are known to be vulnerable to wolfs bane, mistletoe, mountain ash, and lightning. Young or newly made wolves tend to lose control during the full. _

 

_There are other types of werewolves. Firstly, there is the **Loup-garou,** they are humans cursed by magic users. This werewolves are powerful but can transform only during the full moon. During this time they become feral and rampage all night unaware and unable to control themselves, yet come morning they remember all they did. In human form, they are slightly stronger and faster than an Olympic athlete. One advantage of this type of werewolf is they are long-lived as part of their curse._

_This type of werewolf can only be killed by inherent silver. While vulnerable to mountain ash like most magical creatures. They can break this barrier given time, the older the creature the quicker and easier they can break the barrier._

 

 

 

 

 

I was taken out of my concentration by my dad yelling,   
"Stiles, I'm home"

Going out to meet him in the kitchen. 

"I left some food for you in the oven" 

"Thanks, son," said dad.

"Dad can I go to Scott's tomorrow," I asked.

"No Stiles, you are still grounded"

"Please dad, promise I'll be good" I pleaded to give him puppy eyes.

'No but you can call him here" 

" Thanks, dad," I said. Then running and tripping on the stairs and I picked myself up. Getting out of my clothes until  I'm only in my boxers, I got in bed and by the time my head hits the pillow I was out.

At 12:00  midnight. The stack of newly bought books glowed with pulsing golden light, which grew to encompass the entire house and glowed brighter for a moment. At that moment both Stiles and his father dreamt. Curiously though no one saw the light.

In the store the red-haired man lifted his head looking in the approximate of the Stilinski home.

"  So it begins, " he murmured to himself then went back to his reading.

On the other side of the town, Dr Alan Deaton woke briefly when something tingled on his senses. All magic users on the world felt something they could not identify, most dismissed yet some became wary while others became interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to find the email addresses of the owners of the images I used to ask for permission but I was unable to find them. Hopefully ao3 copyright allows their usage.


	2. The Awakening II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions of sort

Noah and Mieczyslaw Stilinski, father and son woke up with a loud gasp and sweating as though they went on a running marathon.

Stiles tried to get out of his bed but he was incredibly fatigued. He got up supported by walls and went to the shower basin and washed his face with cold water. After that he went to the kitchen, descending down he saw his father at the table holding a steaming mug.

"Hey sport, what brings you down here"

"Dad. Just dreams, and you know its Saturday, you don't have to be early today"

I saw him grimace and I listened as he described my dreams. My eyes were wide.

"Stiles are you okay," dad asked in concern.

"Those dreams were exactly like mine. Dad, we need to go to a cult store now."

_He was laughing and pointing at the angry the beautiful elf whose beauty was extreme even for an elf. He was singing with his family, songs inhumanly beautiful and incomprehensible to the mortal mind. His heart swelled with love._

_Both of the faces of fathers his calm and the other nearly emotionalness but both their eyes showed bursting pride_.

_He blocked the kicked with crossed arms, but the strength of it skidded him back several inches, but with a burst speed he jumped up 10 feet in the air and brought down his extended upward leg down, but his opponent has already moved, the result of Heavenly Kick of Pain was  deep and large crater._

__

_" Do not use that attack unless you are faster than your opponent or they are slower than you", said the blond and golden eyed vampire, his skin sparkling in the sun. "Yes, Sensei" I replied before preparing to launch a combo of Spell and a Jutsu._

_I was flying desperately, maneuvering between combatants, despite being in space the cold did not bother him and he could be the clashing and sounds of fighting, his godly senses picking what mortal would not. An enemy came upon him suddenly but he had already sensed him and dodged his swinging sword and punched him into the near stars. And then five comrades of his fallen foe surrounded him and then swords were clashing. I parried a thrust in front and dodged a swing from behind, then I was on the attack, my sword flashing and cutting them all down in seconds._

_Rage, absolutely and unadulterated fury. Then came unmeasurable pain as though a hot sword was stabbed into his heart, hot tears fell from his eyes..._

* * *

 

 

Noah and Mieczyslaw Stilinski father and son woke up with a loud gasp and sweating as though they went on a running marathon.

Stiles tried to get out of his bed but he was incredibly fatigued. He got up supported by walls and went to the shower basin and washed his face with cold water.

After that he went to the kitchen, descending down he saw his father at the table holding a steaming mug.

"Hey sport, what brings you down here"

"Dad. Just dreams, and you know its Saturday, you don't have to be early today"

I saw him grimace and I listened as he described my dreams. My eyes were wide.

"Stiles are you okay," dad asked in concern.

"Those dreams were exactly like mine. Dad, we need to go to a cult store now."

"Stiles, its six in the morning, and I'm sure they aren't open yet. Besides its just dreams." replied

"No dad I feel like this is important and I think two people having the same dreams at the same time is normal. And I don't think they are just dreams, I feel there is more to it than that" I said fervently.

I spend a few more minutes convincing him. Whether it was because I convinced him or something else he gave in. After both of us had quick showers and sandwiches. Dad drove us to the store. The store still looked remarkable unremarkable and unobtrusive. The door was closed but when I twisted the knob it opened quietly. We quickly entered and there he was at the counter: My great grandfather in all of his 8ft5" glory. His long fierce red hair and green stripes from his eyes to his jaw.

Called Lord Tezcatlipoca, Lord Sun Tzu and many other names. The God of War, the Legendary Great Red Lion, the Shield of Avalon, the Patron of Justice and equally many epithets and monikers. Elder brother and Bond-mate of Lord Quetzalcoatl God of Love. Anyone who knows anything about mythology knows that gods are not so concerned incest. Although Avalonians tend to restrict it to siblings and even then only when they are soulmates. The progeny of such unions soulmates tend to have been from other races or someone from an entirely different universe  
My Immortal ancestor then spoke.  
"Sheriff Stilinski, Greetings," he said that and deeply inclined his head and placing his right fist near his. Followed by his extending it lightly in an open palm.

"Uh,... Morning"

"Mae Govannen, Lord Mieczyslaw"

"Days blessings, My Lord Tezcatlipoca"

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Characters:**

**Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilisnki**

**Sheriff Noah Stilinski**

****

**Lord Tezcatlipoca**

****

 


End file.
